Since liquid crystal does not emit light spontaneously, a variety of liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as “LCD”) apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal display television and the like, need to realize displaying by means of an external backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module includes from lower to top a backplate 1, a reflection plate 10, a light guide plate 9 and an optical film 8 which are disposed on the backplate 1, and further includes a backlight source (not shown in the figure) and an frame 4′ configured to fix the reflection plate 10, the light guide plate 9 and the optical film 8, wherein a liquid crystal panel 7 is disposed on a protruded platform at the inner side of the frame 4′. For small and middle size liquid display modules, the liquid crystal panel 7 and the backlight module are fixedly assembled by adhering the backplate 1 and a non-display region of the display side of the liquid crystal panel 7 via an adhesive tape 3. The reference mark 13 in FIG. 1 indicates a base material that provides adhesive coating for the adhesive tape 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the liquid crystal display device further includes other add-on function panels such as a touch panel, a raster and so on, the add-on function panel is assembled by means of surface adhering, i.e., coating an optical adhesive layer 15 (transparent) on the entire surface of the function panel 16 opposite to the liquid crystal panel 7, so as to be adhered to the liquid crystal panel 7 and the base material 13 via the optical adhesive layer 15.
However, due to insufficient rigidity of the adhesive tape 3 itself as well as existence of an area 17 having insufficient support, the adhering effect of the function panel 16 and the base material 13 of the adhesive tape 3 is poor, which would result in the problem of light leakage and whitening occurring around a product in the effect of pressure.